


Terraforming

by SeekingSelkies



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied Newt/Hermann - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Or at least on Newt's side, Other, The Precursors are little shitlords, mentally ill newt, newt geiszler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekingSelkies/pseuds/SeekingSelkies
Summary: It wasn't difficult, taking control of Newton Geiszler's mind





	Terraforming

**Author's Note:**

> I've had that last line stuck in my head for weeks and got really emo about Newt feeling alone and insecure and how his mind always runs at a million miles a minute and how it must have been really easy for the Precursors to weaponise that, and also after listening to Call Me Newt a couple dozen times it sounds like there's whispering? So I headcanon that Newt maybe also has auditory hallucinations and the Precursors are bastards.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader and I basically whipped this straight out and put it up so please excuse any mistakes (it's also my first PacRim fic and my second fic I've posted ever so comments are very welcome!)
> 
> Edit: Also, Burn Gorman isn't dough-faced, he's beautiful. But alien colonisers have questionable judgement.

They’d been here before, as a trial run.  
  
But the atmosphere wasn’t conducive, right?  
  
There was too much fear, the neural load too much, altogether overwhelming. It was a miracle the experience hadn’t killed him.  
  
So they waited it out. And they waited it out  
  
They were patient. They had been waiting for this planet for millenia. It was a small matter, trivial, to wait the minutes it took for Newton Geiszler to drift again.  
  
Even with company, anchoring into his mind was child’s play. All those memories competing for dominance, and with another mind in the mix, so many emotions to pull and manipulate, to twist into the perfect disguise. The hive mind felt the euphoria of his victory, the surge of affection at the sight of that stupid, dough-faced scientist, the crushing exhaustion as weeks of sleep deprivation and the full weight of multiple near-death experiences and the trauma of drifting with another species not once, but twice, finally came crashing upon him.  
  
Newton Geiszler slept.   
  
They heard the whispers, felt the velocity of his thoughts, like an explosion in a vacuum, even in sleep too fast for his mouth, his eyes, his brain to keep up with. They listened, to the echoes that rang through the cavernous network of his brilliant mind. The insecurity, the self-loathing that formed so many of those tunnels and the desperate bravado that attempted to cover them.  
  
Such a curious mind.  
  
And so unguarded, his weaknesses laid bare, a glittering temptation before them.  
  
_They might come back_  
_You could be a rock star_  
There is so, so much still to discover  
_What else have you got_  ?  
_Nothing_    
_He’s leaving_  
_You should let him_  
_You should leave first_  
_He'll never love you_  
_So stupid. For such a clever man_  
  
After all, what was one more voice among dozens? Always questioning, always self-doubt.  
  
Newton Geiszler’s mind fell within weeks.  
  
He’d practically terraformed it for them.


End file.
